Rould (KHG)
Rould 'is one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Generations. He is the complete being of his former Nobody Luxord & is a member of Organization XIII (KHG). Appearance Rould wears the usual all-black attire of Organization members, but his cloak is somewhat different than normal, sporting slightly pointed shoulders and very loose sleeves. His platinum blond hair is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has blue eyes. He is one of the few members of Organization XIII to have facial hair (along with Rob Lucci, & Father), a goatee with the same blond color as his hair. He wears five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from one earlobe. The latter piercing hangs from his left ear in-game and his right in some artwork, indicating that both earlobes are pierced. Personality & Relationships Rould is a man of games & luck however, his enjoyment for games can backfire on him, both in and out of battle. His enjoyment of games is an almost uncaring light - he seems to not be bothered as long as he can continue to gamble and see interesting things. He is also portrayed as a master of rhetoric, with an advanced vocabulary (for example, describing the Grim Reaper Heartless as "''a veritable maelstrom of avarice", meaning endlessly greedy, using it to taunt his opponents). Like his Nobody Luxord & Xaldin, he also possesses a notable English Received Pronunciation accent in the English translation, furthering his air of sophistication. Powers & Abilities Coming Soon... History '''Life of a Pirate Before Rould became a Nobody he was a notorious pirate captain in the Grand Line nicknamed "The Gambler of Fate" for his impossible card games he showed to other captains, if they win a game then they'll leave with one-hundred million berries in their hand but if they cheat or lose they'll die with a playing card in their hand with two words that sometimes spelled either "Results: Cheater" or "You Lose" written on it from the victims own blood. He was fast, cunning, & unfindable with a 174,000,000 beri bounty on his head for the past five years. In his sixth year, he encountered Crocodile & Nico Robin who at the time were called by their codenames Mr. 0 & Ms. All Sunday and decided to play his life and death card game to one of them (he chosen Ms. All Sunday). After seven hours Ms. All Sunday lost the game, Rould took out a pistol upon which he uses to kill the losers or cheaters & the person who lost the game was Ms. All Sunday. Before he start the trigger Rould was suddenly being attacked by arms but they didn't belong to no one and they're forcing his pistol towards his mouth & their fingers are forcing his to pull the trigger at any given time they want. To his surprise he begin to recognize them as one of the Warlords of the Seven Seas & the Demon Child of Ohara then without warning the trigger went off, the bullet went through Rould's mouth, and killed him instantly leaving a blood-stained body on the floor. Then it happened his lifeless corpse was suddenly consumed in darkness leaving nothing but a playing card written "REVENGE TO THE DEMON OF OHARA" on the floor. 'A Nobody's New Life' After he was shot he found himself awaken in a strange world unlike anything he had ever seen before (this world was Hollow Bastion). Rould walked all over trying to figure out where he is and why is he still alive despite taking a fatal blow in the mouth until he discovered something wasn't right; the waterfalls didn't move downwards at all, the steam coming out of the stacks froze, & the most disturbing thing he saw was a bunch of odd-looking creatures standing in place. It was until at last Rould had realized everything around him except for himself frozed in time, nothing moved not even a bit which caused him to lose his mind just like that. He screamed & shouted if anyone can hear him but it was no use, Rould was the only moving being in the entire world. As he just about to give up something fell out of his coat pocket and it scattered across the ground, it was his old deck of cards which looks the same but their design has changed. The first card Rould picked up had a picture of clock with odd-looking symbols for both the minute and hour hands though strangely enough the symbols are all over the deck card by card, as he examined the card it suddenly glowed, grew to his exact height, and began ticking. All around him time then begins to set in motion once again but when he touched the card, time stopped in place. Then out of nowhere a man in a black coat appeared behind him without making any sound, at first Rould thought he was one of the odd-looking creatures frozen in time but as looked closer the figure moved startled him. "You seek answers". ''Said the mysterious man. ''"I can give you purpose". He raised his right hand half-way and summoned Rould's name in strange letters. He name begins to spin around until the man put a large X close to the middle causing the letters to rearrange and creating a new name. "Luxord"? "That is right, the new you. Now follow me...your new destiny awaits." ''He then left with the man under the new name, "''Luxord". 'Reborn Again' After Luxord was defeated and faded into darkness, his heart regenerated and recreated his true being as Rould once again. He woke up finding himself at a large town only to find a crowd of people surrounding him wondering if he was dead. To his own surprise this place was his hometown known as Lougetown, not only that he even found himself wielding a Keyblade despite his heart was not pure enough. After a long time of thinking he decided to start out a new life that didn't involve conquering worlds, Heartless, Nobodies, or The Organization but instead as a normal bartender at his hometown. For the past three months Rould enjoyed his free new life only thinking about his customers, his successful business, and especially pirates (he likes to put up wanted bounty posters to only very strong pirates). One day as he was about to close up shop an unexpected stranger came in wearing a familiar black coat. Rould surprised and mad to see the mysterious customer only referring to him as "Organization Scum" and told him he doesn't want to be part of their insane plans. Before he could call the Marines Rould was knocked out in the head and disappeared in a portal of darkness. As Rould woke up he found himself strapped to a chair surrounded by more than fifty needles filled with a black liquid substance he reconized as "darkness", before he can say anything they charged at him and ejected every last drop into his body. After many hours of pain and suffering the straps released its test subject now a changed man forever to serve the Organization as their top members. Plot Coming Soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Characters Category:Organization XIII (KHG) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Keyblader